Wind Waker: Wild Skies
by WindWakerFan
Summary: Link gets new adventures with Windwalker, Aryll and the Dragon Riders!
1. Chapter 1

_**Wind Waker: How to Train Your Dragon**_

_**Chapter 1: This is Outset**_

* * *

"_This is Outset. My island. Many people would see it as a normal island in the middle of the sea. But, you see, it has something special. Something really special. And that something are the pets. Yes, I know this also sounds normal, but the pets are not something you find anywhere, like dogs or cats. We have… dragons. _

_Everyone in Outset has a dragon, and if you live here and don't have one, you're in the minority. I have a dragon, my sister has a dragon, even my grandma has a dragon. But well, a small one, of course. Dragons are our pets and, most of all, our friends. Oh, by the way, have I mentioned my dragon can talk?"._

It's a new day in the Outset Island. And, early at the morning, the first thing everyone sees is dragons flying around.

A dragon and his rider soar right above the sea. And these two are a really special couple, as they're no other than Link and his newly-transformed-into-a-dragon friend, the King of Red Lions, or Windwalker, as Link decided to nickname him. He changed a lot on his new form. Now he has four legs, two long wings and two tailfins on the end of his tail. Their flight method is also the most special one, as Link controls Windwalker's tailfins since he can't. Just like if those were sails. Link has everything he needs to control his dragon's flight; he has two metal hooks and a leather belt with two ropes with metal loops attached to the saddle, and ropes attached to the tailfins, which he controls thanks to a couple of foot pedals. The movement of the pedals makes different positions for each of the tailfins, making Windwalker able to steer.

Windwalker begins to gain altitude. In just some seconds, Link and his dragon are beyond the clouds. Link looks down at the sea.

"So, what do you think? Should we give this a shot?" he asks Windwalker, whose eyes widen in disbelief.

"Come on, it will be fine"he assures, disengaging himself from the rope which attached him to the saddle and adjusting the tailfins. "Ready?"

Windwalker looks at him. "Let's go" he says, nodding.

Link closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. As soon as he opens them, he purposely lets himself fall off the saddle, driving him into a free fall. Windwalker doesn't take a long time to let himself freefall too. When he's close enough to Link, he spins around, apparently having fun. They end up in a position where they stare at each other. Link looks back at his dragon, who's in front of him. "Yeah!" he yells in excitement. The dragon looks at him and smiles. While falling through the white clouds, the sea is finally seen. With a smile, Link extends his arms, letting some kind of leather 'wings' spread up at the same time Windwalker spreads his own ones, making them both soar. The dragon shots exploding fireballs a few feet below Link, causing him to gain some altitude at each explosion.

"_This is amaaazing!" _he yells, not being aware that they are approaching a bunch of natural rocky bridges between the huge sea rocks that surface the water like icebergs. Maybe the wings Link has make him soar, but he can't stop with them, although he tries it as soon as he sees the bridges. Seeing the danger, Windwalker tries to fly up, but without his rider controlling the tailfins, he's not able to fly correctly. The dragon tries his best to reach up for Link, quivering his wings as fast as he can. Link manages to back up so Windwalker can reach him, right on time, as while the fall they were losing altitude inadvertently, and they were approaching the shore and going straightly to a forest on which they both fall.

* * *

Windwalker is lying on the ground. Dazed, he shakes his head and lifts up his wings, revealing he managed to reach Link with them.

"Thanks, that was close" he says, looking with curiosity at the place where they ended. They both walk over a cliff. Link sighs. "Well, I did not see that coming. You know, we really have to work on your solo flight there, bud" he tells Windwalker, who seems annoyed by this, to the point of throwing a small stone at Link.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That's for not listening to me"

"Says the one who was having fun with my awesome idea!"

Windwalker looks at Link, pretending to be angry. He makes him fall with his tail.

"Ok, ok, you were right! Duh, next time I'll do something boring" Link says sarcastically while standing up.

"Hey guys!" a female voice calls from the distance. Link and Windwalker look up, to see a teenager girl riding a dragon. It's Tetra and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Link waves at her as she lands next to them.

"So? Don't tell me you just did that soaring thing?" she asks as she comes off her dragon. Link laughs a little.

"Well, maybe…"

"Maybe?" she says, looking at the leather wings.

"Ok, you got me. I did it" he finally replies. "And so, how did you manage to come here without the others following you?"

Tetra lets out a giggle. "Who ever said I came alone?" she says as she points at the sky, letting Link see the rest of the pirates, who now call themselves Dragon Riders because of the fact they now ride dragons. "You know it, Link, it's nearly impossible to go anywhere without them following me". Link shakes his head while smiling.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**-Yes, this scene is somewhat the first scene of How to Train Your Dragon 2. **

**-Windwalker is not a name that has anything to do with Wind Waker. Windwalker is an actual dragon species name.**

**-This movie is not supposed to be like How to Train Your Dragon, I just got the idea from it.**

**-Outset is not representing Berk or anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pirate battle**

"_They're annoying sometimes, now aren't them?" _Link asks.

"_You don't know how much" _Tetra replies. Stormfly snorts. Even she thinks that.

Link looks at front for one second, then once again, this time noticing something weird in the distance. _"You know… there's something in there…" _he says.

"_Oh, don't start with that, you already did something as dangerous as always, so don't-" _Tetra looks where Link was looking, and sees that same thing. _"What the…?" _

Link smirks. _"Are you thinking what I think?" _

Tetra nods, with the same expression.

* * *

Just some moments later, Link, Tetra and the pirate crew fly towards that mysterious thing. It comes out being a _giant _and spiky iceberg that covers a small village in a mountain nearby the sea.

"_What is that…?" _Niko asks, looking closer to the ice while holding his Monstrous Nightmare's, named Hookfang, horns.

"_Who could of done this?" _Mako adds, equally shocked, and awkwardly flying like a helicopter on his Gronckle, Meatlug.

Tetra stays some moments quiet, observing bewildered the village. Meanwhile, Gonzo and Nudge are flying below it with their dragons, a Thunderdrum and a Typhoomerang. Suddenly, something catches their attention. They quickly return with the others.

"_Miss, I think you should take a look to this" _Gonzo says, with a worried tone that cannot be hidden. They all follow them, and stop in front of other pirate ships. This must have been a pirate hide-place. Their eyes widen. This could not be good.

All of a sudden, a rope comes out of nowhere and catches Senza's Scauldron by one of the wings and pulls them both down, behind the iceberg. Tetra lets out a gasp, and follows first, then Link, then all the others. When they're almost there, Tetra makes Stormfly stop abruptly by quickly spreading her wings when she sees another pirate crew. All of them stop the same way at her sides. Their eyes widen once more. On the ship, the pirates aboard it have the Scaudron, named Waterbeam, wrapped up in the ropes. Senza approaches them. _"Oh no, you won't!" _he yells, but then, the pirates held out their swords, making Senza jump back. They're a lot more pirates than in Tetra's crew, probably fifteen members.

But the fact of being completely outnumbered doesn't stop Tetra from letting out a furious grunt. Niko, as irresponsible as always, flies towards the ship without Tetra's permission. The others follow him.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _Tetra yells, exploding in anger. She follows them at her dragon's top speed. Confused, Link shakes his head and also goes to the enemy ship.

Niko uses his Nightmare's sharp wings to cut off the ship's sail from the middle. The leader orders the others to fire. But they do not have cannons or catapults like in Tetra's ship, they have ballista's that shot nets. Strong nets. Zuko dodges all of them with his Grapple Grounder, Hackatoo. Although he's a fast dragon, they have to do sharp turns and spin around to dodge all of them.

"_Hey, what's up… with all the nets!" _he yells.

"_It's just that they're too lazy to get anything better!" _Gonzo says as he flies next to him. He makes Thornado shot a 'wind blast' at the ship. It rips off part of the already damaged sail.

"_Hey, I'm still here!" _Senza yells from the ship. Niko notices him. Hookfang does a sharp turn and reaches out for the kidnapped pirate. Senza jumps and grabs Hookfang's left leg. He whistles to Waterbeam, who shots boiling water at the enemy pirates and then at the ropes. He takes flight and follows Hookfang, soaring beyond him. Senza lets himself fall off Niko's dragon and gets into Waterbeam's saddle again. _"Good to know you're ok" _he says to his dragon as he pats him.

The pirates realize that, without a sail, their enemies cannot go anywhere. It's like a victory for now. Link lands on the ship and comes off his angry dragon.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _he asks. A beefy man with a black eye patch on his left eye, a short and black beard and dressed up with a yellow skin-made coat walks towards him, smirking. The rest of Tetra's crew flies above the ship, observing, while Tetra lands on it, next to Link.

"_I'm the captain of this ship. Eret. Son, of Eret" _the man says.

"_You're the son of yourself?" _Tetra jeers. Her crew chuckled at this.

"_That doesn't matter! Just look at what you've done!" _Eret says angrily, pointing at the destroyed sail.

"_Yeah sure. You kidnapped one of my boys without an apparent reason!" _Tetra argues back.

"_You were on my island, so now-"_

"_Excuse me?" _Link cuts off, with an '_are-you-kidding-me' _expression. _"You do know that this mountain is part of Outset Island, right?"_

Eret chuckles. _"Of course I do. That's why I said it"._ Link's eyes widen. This guy thought the island where he lives belongs to a pirate crew?

"_This is not yours…" _Tetra mutters.

"_What…?" _Eret says, knowing what Tetra said, but wanting her to say it louder.

"_This is __**not **__yours" _she repeats in a confident tone. Stormfly hisses and Windwalker grunts. Eret was really starting to piss off Link, and Tetra's crew.

"_This is not your island" _ink mutters.

"_Oh, what's up you little baby? Are you going to cry?" _Eret says to Link in a jokingly tone. Enough. Windwalker shots a plasma ball at Eret. He leans out of the way and it hits the mast. All of a sudden, Stormfly breaths white lava-looking fire at the same point. The mast falls off.

"_No!" _Eret yells.

"_Oh, yes" _Link says with bated breath. Eret breaths heavily, full of anger. He looks at the burned and fallen pole, that on its way down destroyed part of the ship's sideway, then back at Link and Tetra.

"_So what now? Is that you about to cry?" _says Link, in the same tone Eret talked to him.

"_ATTACK!" _Eret orders his crew with furious growls. But Tetra's crew has something they do not. Fire-breathing creatures. All the dragons shot fire, wind and water at the attacking pirates. With no other chance, they have to jump off the ship, leaving Eret alone. He looks at every direction, then back at front, grunting.

"_This did __**not **__end here!" _Eret says to Tetra as he joins his defeated crew.

"_Sure…" _Tetra says calmly as she turns around.


End file.
